Una noche
by RukiaU
Summary: En el que Sasuke pide a Naruto que le siga a casa, y Naruto se deja llevar.


**Para la comunidad de LJ Reto aleatorio. Prompt al final.**

* * *

Naruto creía que solo un ataque enemigo o el gruñido de su estómago reclamando una segunda cena podían obligarle a abandonar su cama en medio de la noche. Al parecer, también bastaba con el cosquilleo del chakra de Sasuke acercándose, el roce de unos nudillos contra su puerta y una palabra, ven, seguida de pasos que se alejaban y un vacío que picaba, y el deseo de ir tras él para explicarle que no pensaba obedecer.

Estaban ante la casa de Sasuke cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que había olvidado los zapatos. Quizás por eso Sasuke lo había mirado de aquella forma ese instante en que Naruto se había detenido a observar la luna y preguntarse si estaba soñando. Sasuke estaba allí, había razonado, pero también el canto de las cigarras, y los sueños de Naruto siempre eran en silencio. Además, le dolían las plantas de los pies. Más tarde, al reparar en la causa, empezó a balbucear una excusa, pero Sasuke estaba ya abriendo su puerta y no le escuchó. Tendría que haber dicho algo antes, al igual que tendría que haber preguntado a Sasuke qué quería de él.

Dentro hacía fresco, por lo menos en comparación con la noche de verano, y Sasuke no se molestó en encender la luz.

—¿Naruto? —le escuchó decir, a su lado, más cerca de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, y justo antes de que Sasuke hablara lo comprendió todo.

Había deseado que fuera eso. También había esperado que no lo fuera.

—¿Sabes dónde está mi habitación?

—No —mintió, y contuvo el aliento esperando a que Sasuke le contradijera.

—Entonces busca —oyó susurrar, y Sasuke desapareció entre las sombras.

Aunque estaba oscuro Naruto podía distinguir las familiares siluetas de los muebles, las paredes y la negrura que anunciaba el pasillo carente de ventanas. No habia estado allí desde que Sasuke volvió a Konoha, pero sí muchas veces durante su ausencia, primero para registrar cajones, libros y armas en busca de una explicación que pudiera entender, después para sentarse en el suelo a solas y asimilar que no la había. Pensó en hacer un poco de teatro y fingirse perdido, pero Sasuke no era fácil de engañar, y Naruto quería demostrar por una vez que no era tan necio como el otro pensaba.

A pesar de los años transcurridos Sasuke seguía usando el mismo cuarto. La misma cama, también, aunque seguramente se le había quedado pequeña. Naruto tanteó en la oscuridad, después se sentó en el colchón.

Las sábanas estaban revueltas. Sentía a Sasuke por todas partes, olía a él, y sin embargo sabía que estaba solo. Quería que Naruto lo esperara en su habitación, ¿verdad? ¿Y entonces por qué no estaba ya allí? Quizás debía buscar en otro sitio, por si acaso. O no, pensó, tendiéndose en la cama y bostezando.

Debía de estar probando su paciencia. Naruto podía ser paciente, si quería. Seguramente podría ser la persona más paciente de Konoha. Simplemente no le veía el sentido. Y era muy de madrugada, estaba cansado y había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en él, y había algo frío acariciando su brazo, deslizándose sobre su estómago, y Naruto imaginaba que Sasuke sería distinto a las chicas con las que había intentado olvidarlo pero algo andaba mal, y de repente sintió un dolor agudo en la mano y gritó, y cuando se encendieron las luces gritó otra vez.

—Lo has encontrado —dijo Sasuke, pero no hablaba con Naruto, sino con la serpiente. La gigantesca serpiente que hace un momento estaba sobre Naruto, la serpiente que... ¿qué?

—¿Qué?

—Bien hecho —escuchó decir a Sasuke, mientras introducía al animal en un enorme terrario que Naruto no recordaba haber visto jamás.

—Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me ha mordido —dijo, levantando la mano y agitándola hasta que el otro se volvió y levantó ligeramente una ceja.

—Estarás bien.

No estaba bien, estaba sangrando. Naruto empezó a apoyar la mano en la cama, se dio cuenta y la retiró rápido para no ensuciarla, después volvió a bajarla y restregó la herida contra las sábanas, ignorando el dolor. Ambos se lo merecían.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —masculló.

—Se llama Itachi —respondió Sasuke, y lo miró fijamente, como desafiándole a comentar lo obvio.

—¿Qué?

—Escapó y necesitaba un cebo para atraparla.

Sasuke se acercó, arrugó la nariz ante las manchas de sangre, retiró la almohada y se sentó en su lugar.

—¿Y no podías usar un poco de carne cruda?

—Tenía que ser algo vivo.

—¿Y un ratón? —o a cualquier otra persona. O a sí mismo.

—Le gustan los retos.

Naruto tendría que haber sido fiel a sus costumbres y seguir durmiendo. Enemigos o comida; todo lo demás podía esperar al amanecer. Especialmente él.

—Puedes marcharte —le decía ahora, sin una disculpa ni una palabra de agradecimiento, únicamente esos ojos negros vueltos hacia él, llenos de preguntas que no entendía. Puedes marcharte, como si de verdad fuera decisión de Naruto. Como si...

—No tengo zapatos.

—Eso es porque eres un idiota.

—Eh —dijo, sin ponerle sentimiento. Tragó saliva. Tenía que intentarlo—. No puedo volver descalzo a casa.

Di que si he venido hasta aquí así puedo irme de la misma manera, pensó Naruto. Venga, dilo. O di que quieres que me quede.

—No voy a dejarte mis zapatos.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Sasuke. Naruto cerró los puños, y dio un respingo al sentir de nuevo la mordedura de la serpiente.

Quizás no lo sabía. Estaba a su lado, todo piel pálida y pelo perfecto y labios entreabiertos, observando como Naruto se revolvía, y quizás no lo sabía. Pero había sacado a Naruto de la cama en medio de la noche y lo había llevado hasta la suya, y tenía que haber sabido que podía hacerlo. Sasuke nunca había sido estúpido, solo selectivo con lo que elegía creer, y no era posible que hubiera decidido inventarse a un Naruto diferente.

—Ven —susurró por última vez, ofreciéndole su mano sana.

Y Sasuke obedeció.

* * *

Prompt de **inner_angel**: _Aparently his snake got loose in the middle of the night. Not a sex joke, he has a fucking snake_


End file.
